


随便

by minkdoy



Series: 没有他的衬衫-Without his shirt [1]
Category: NCT (Band), najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *含18r 短打
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Huang Renjun
Series: 没有他的衬衫-Without his shirt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596148
Kudos: 6





	随便

**Author's Note:**

> *含18r 短打

罗渽民听到细细簌簌的声音，没醒，但四肢机动，手先朝那个虚晃晃的影子抓过去。你干什么？  
黄仁俊不说话，沉默。  
去你妈的沉默。罗渽民不禁咬牙切齿。他背肌收紧，整个人身子带着影子卷起来，压过去，声音降一个调，你干什么？这下有点吞天没日的架势。  
僵了一会儿，黄仁俊吐了两口气过来：想走。胳膊是软了，语气还硬着。他巴巴地打量罗渽民，眼睛里有光，躲在草莽的乱发后面，露一点，但不现全部，拿捏着真情实感的分寸。衣服好歹也穿了两片，袜子、衬衫，不过衬衫没系扣——倒想不明白怎么会先穿袜子，可能想跑想得急，裸奔都不在乎。  
知道知道。知道你想走。罗渽民手倒过来，把他手掌心一拍，前后左右地揉了揉，气氛瞬间缓和不少。  
凌晨四点，罗渽民没有睡醒，脸上肿着一大片临期的温柔，距离失效还有不到四个小时。

五个小时前，月黑风高，黄仁俊从B市跳了一辆黑车到他家。他本来是在研究方便面调料粉包为什么少了一袋，接到电话后，就从六楼飞下来。  
黄仁俊挂着运动会志愿者衬衫，人跟个冰棍似的，杵在底下，嘴一拉，朝他一笑，路灯都他妈滋滋乱响，操，真心动。  
走近了，才发现黄仁俊那是哭，两只眼睛爆着小光点，噼里啪啦的。  
这下事态不一般，罗渽民手掌包他后颈，看他冻得发慌，也不问了，拖着往楼上走。

进了屋，沉默才打破，黄仁俊自言自语，讲了一大堆狗屁不通的话，中心思想就是他最近霉，诸事不宜。  
罗渽民细致入微地听着，边听边煮那碗少了调料包的方便面，又翻箱倒柜地找盐。锅端上来，吃上了，见碗底的时候，黄仁俊才憋出那句想你了，总归不负他的期望。  
我也想你了。他笑眯眯地揉黄仁俊的头，奉上一个红烧牛肉味的吻，不嫌。做爱和吃饭一样俗，人欲而已，是平常事，最好也是平常心。

这“想你”的含金量不可考究，厚度还是有的，长约一年——也就是从去年，黄仁俊决定去B市读研开始算起。  
最后一炮，他俩打得十分尽兴，唯一的疙瘩就是罗渽民善后太周到，亲身为黄仁俊盥洗，黄仁俊淹在浴缸里反抗不得，倒有种还原出厂，要被转手出让的屈辱。  
这是你自己轻薄自己。罗渽民笑得很开。  
黄仁俊呛了半天，鼻子眼睛通红地揪着毛巾，转念一想，他该洗完了，自己脚还伸在外面，怪冷，就怯怯地从浴缸外面收进来，浸在水里。罗渽民目光一追，登时满池都波涛汹涌。  
我受宠若惊，黄仁俊解释，转而补了句，咱俩双删也就没必要了，别矫情。  
罗渽民把毛巾接过来，细细叠好：随你的便。语气自持成熟。  
那——随你的便。黄仁俊也自持成熟，却面红耳赤。

他有两罐京啤、一颗苹果以及一个人情没还，准考证和围巾还丢在罗渽民家里，但罗渽民也欠他两场飞雪的大雨。  
他们只是把对方手心捏到粘腻的情动少年，嘴唇一触，一吸，一张，两条舌就吸附着陷入混战，谁也不给谁喘气的机会，以为缺氧是爱在施压。  
酒是期中考前在教室喝的，苹果是暗恋礼物，人情是罗渽民单枪匹马的一架，准考证和围巾是冬季的最后留念，至于飞雪的大雨——这就是罗渽民太非主流，自己满嘴跑野马了。当时黄仁俊拿着那张小纸条，在KTV里游过来，灯光映得他鼻青脸肿，好不糟糕，口吃一般念道，罗渽民。  
罗渽民就把头扣上去了，去钻黄仁俊的颈窝。他感到额头下有东西在蠕动，一上一下跳得很艰涩，于是暗暗地抚黄仁俊的背，说你哭什么。  
黄仁俊抓他的头发，那你顶我干什么，你抬头，你起来。  
罗渽民不撒手了，笑，不要，你不是不想我看你哭吗，你哭吧我不看。罗渽民不想哭，罗渽民只有脸红。陈大头，小李子，王猪在前头抢麦，三位装聋哑人太他妈辛苦了。

吵架也是这样吵的：连仨哥们儿都没讨要捧场费，你还跟我清算这些烂账？随他妈的便。之后，要么黄仁俊自己哄自己，要么罗渽民去哄他。不是黄仁俊不服软，他精通服软，却在罗渽民面前马失前蹄；况且既定的模式形成后，和解就往往是顺其自然。  
从此就随他妈的便。  
刚分的时候还互通有无，争取不要只活在别人的消息里，黄仁俊偶尔还邀请罗渽民一起拼单，这边留守N城的罗渽民，老哥们聚会也不忘叫上他。  
可是久了呢？  
罗渽民从大雨里回来，拎着外卖员的电动车头盔。他妈坐在他沙发里，下巴一点，都放那吧，你一个人住，这屋就跟狗窝似的。跟你说那姑娘你觉得咋样？  
随他妈的便吧。

王猪问罗渽民，你那姑娘，黄总知道不？  
不知道。怕他不舒服，他挺忙。  
王猪一哼鼻子，就你婆妈。男的跟女的不一样。黄总要是个女的那就得不舒服。女的跟女的就喜欢比呗，黄总又不是女的，他能比啥？他能不舒服啥？  
罗渽民不暴跳如雷了，他的心智不想太复杂。  
王猪叹气，把酒瓶子扔了，你俩说开点吧。  
还要多开？我俩相对劈叉吗？  
得，你可劲儿躲吧。  
罗渽民到头来连憨笑也能修炼出来，一根根塞烟，皱着眉喷，两个鼻子出大白气，牛逼哄哄的，不知道是想熏谁。

你等等。  
黄仁俊七荤八素得把他揉开，手在他脸上乱摸一阵，如临大敌般，你有套没？  
罗渽民忍不住想笑，但还是捧着他的脸从鼻梁上吻下去，有有有，罗哥不缺这玩意儿。  
嗯呢。黄仁俊顿了一下，悄悄的捏他的肩膀，接着安分地垂下手，胸口随着起伏收紧。  
罗渽民吻得不顺畅，小话痨的口型还是呢这个字，牙关半开，舌柔软地攀在齿的后面，探一个头，虽然是发音的本分要求，却心照不宣，成为勾引的迹象——至少在罗渽民进入时，那一团湿润的软肉羞涩了，简直心惊肉跳。  
齿的边缘参差着，龟裂，风化，坚固但不够锋利，像一座废弃的城池，守护着失落的文明——从前岁月，总都是鲜活、跳跃，现在缄默，是迟钝、茫然。罗渽民质疑起他的判读，也质疑起黄仁俊来的目的，更质疑起他们的默契——曾经的默契。

他停下来。你不想？  
黄仁俊眼角濒开，摇头，用力把牙齿往罗渽民耳上一咬。你，罗渽民，我想你，我真的想，就是，我们以后——  
罗渽民的耳里刺了一针，汩汩的冰血朝太阳穴输送，他头脑冻住了。视线的边缘开始焦化，紫黑色吞掉了黄仁俊的脸，一小口，又一小口。从前黄仁俊像一小块蛋糕，幸福得油腻，又酸化得迅速，塌掉，变坏，楚楚可怜，现在黄仁俊还是像一小块蛋糕，但是不那么新鲜也不那么完整，只有内馅还柔软的一塌糊涂。  
黄仁俊说我们以后，边说边等罗渽民的回答。  
但罗渽民不回答，用心地捣他嘴里的那洞秘境，溏心的蛋，烂熟的果，融化的酪，尽力在甜美动人。黄仁俊口舌还保留着生涩，手指已演绎得玲珑多致，抓罗渽民的头发，抓还不算，圈圈地绕，绕了又松开。  
罗渽民自觉头上拧着一股又一股涡旋，勾人，痒，又俯拾即是，麻酥酥的搅人肚肠。他在小腹上自然地蓄力，压到胯下，紧绷绷的，大腿内侧的软肉得以获力，在黄仁俊的腿上摩擦，他擦得狠，因为那片肌肤很顺滑，骨突的小疙瘩激起了百万条神经的狂舞。结合点在爆裂，热生出来了，缓缓地一路上爬，仿佛一只手钳住了弯垂在一旁的性器，接着，他最原始的那一部分就抬起了头，蓄势待发。  
他撑起来，从沙发的背后找到润滑剂，以按揉的方式探开那个洞，在裂缝撑开之前是强绷着的，凸起一些，接着就吸着他的手指，往里缩，但跟黄仁俊这个人一样，大度得不彻底。  
罗渽民皱眉：你他妈不用夹道欢迎我。  
操，你这个。黄仁俊被臊到了，腰撑起来，把他手推开，自己伸进去，半勃的性器有些难堪地在空气里打颤。  
罗渽民没闲着，或许是觉得光盯着看也尴尬，就从顶端捏住，往下拨了拨。  
反应不是很大，但有，罗渽民舒口气。转眼，他觉得自己好笑，舒口气干什么？担心黄仁俊进不了状态？他这是在替谁尽义务？

黄仁俊手已经伸到自己下体的耻毛附近，正要用手去探那个顶部，罗渽民以为他要拨弄，没拦着。但黄仁俊手伸过来，掐了罗渽民的一把。  
操你妈的。罗渽民眼睛一黑，被反杀了。  
黄仁俊把四肢和身体都扔了过来，全盘交付。罗渽民措手不及，卡住他的腰，指腹贴着两边掰了掰：你这边来点。他还是把黄仁俊的腿放正，瞎想，尽义务就尽义务吧，除了操一顿没其他解决方法了。  
身上的人精瘦了些，也有力了些，身上肌肉很薄，线条还是如此，合掌并且有韧度，他在他身上的旅迹，还有掌纹记得。

黄仁俊看不清罗渽民的脸，因为这个人总是顶着厚厚的头发，双目是风情万种，但因为有碎发遮挡，万种就具体成一种：一帘幽梦。  
他俯身，一根根地数罗渽民的睫毛，一二三四五，数不清，眼睛是花的。以前自己十次睡着，八次都是跟罗渽民对视时犯困。  
这是因为你不行，被我干得很累，罗渽民当然这么解释，黄仁俊当然也让他这么臭屁去吧。  
他要喜欢罗渽民的眼睛，但是不想承认自己数睫毛，这是战术催眠。  
他还听见自己哼鸣，仿佛罗渽民把血脉的震动通过阴茎输送给他，他仰头，就把积压的两个人的呼吸同时喷出。老天爷，夏天的时候多干，干到黄仁俊觉得嘴要射出火星来，他就说你妈的，罗渽民，轻一点，老子要喷火了。罗渽民也不要脸，凑上来润他的嘴，舌尖温柔地拨他的牙，比他刷牙还仔细，晕死，做爱的时候谁不神魂颠倒。  
天花板高高的，矮矮的，星星沉下去，月亮升上来。罗渽民掐他的屁股，宝你多吃点吧，硌着不疼？他手撑在罗渽民膝盖上，一圈圈的捏他的膝头，说，你也多吃点吧，别给我弄骨折了。  
他用手去撑了撑罗渽民的膝，底下那个滑溜溜的关节，还是按不稳，但是好像确实厚实了些。  
操你妈的。黄仁俊一口呜咽涌上来。罗渽民居然真的有在好好吃饭，操你妈的。他就没有好好吃饭。隔座城就是水土不服，一年三百六十五天，他的想念都由乡愁冒名顶替。

罗渽民用力在他的身体里捣了一下，黄仁俊的眼珠子骨碌碌，就滴落两三滴眼泪。  
他小声地，用气音说，罗渽民，太用力了。  
这句话是种鼓励，但这时像批评。罗渽民反而没有起劲的意思，他故意慢下来，承认自己因为尽义务的错觉而分神。  
他忽然没了分寸，不知道多深多重才合适，从前横冲直撞也不要紧，后来学会温柔，黄仁俊也一样黏糊糊说好好好，点头，用下巴去刮自己的胸膛，不算撒娇，但是和撒娇挺像，罗渽民心里的成就感就建的高高的，张灯结彩，红旗招展，哄好黄仁俊世界第一重要。

他慢下来，聚精会神，想到那个洞穴内壁，褶皱一寸寸吞吐，每一寸都可能是一次黄仁俊口舌的僵直，胸肺的狂挤，声带的牵拉，他就越发慎重，也越发感到他们感官的扩散与连结。  
黄仁俊的臀坐下去，他的大腿上就有两团云在降生，黄仁俊又悠悠地晃起来，云就变成了梦粘腻地脱落。  
罗渽民有时晃他，有时也不晃，而是拉着他的手，掌心贴掌心，掌纹对掌纹，听起来不够色情，但浪漫得很，摇啊摇，左左右右，画圆圈，黄仁俊说创造的手语就是圆圈，那我们创造什么呢？

黄仁俊仰头，气拖得很长，声音雾蒙蒙的，其实不怎么销魂，只是鼻音很重，荡漾在罗渽民的脑海里，卷去又拂还来。  
罗渽民更会叫床些，他乐意摩擦出那种尖细的声音，不过多半只是为了逗黄仁俊笑，因为黄仁俊在潮尾总会尴尬而不知所措，他自己也不知所措，闭着眼乱嚎一通，黄仁俊就笑，咯咯咯的，从他身体里摇下来，把波子爆炸的清笑声摇下来，最重要的是把他们俩都从飞翔的云端摇下来，滚落到地球之外的另一个星球。  
他们就相对，只看见两只眼睛，看不见别的，眼睛里浓稠的是黑夜，发亮的是星星，撑满整个眼眶的是他们自己。因此上述景象可以理解成：他们就相对，只看得见对方宇宙里的自己。  
罗渽民摸他的后颈，一点点地搔头发，说那就创造宇宙吧！语气像一个半夜被吵醒，被要求讲睡前故事的小爸爸。

罗渽民打完几个来回的太极，弄清楚了。爱也做了，回忆也杀了，故事还没讲，但好像已经不需要了。  
黄仁俊抬着眼睛，眼眶依旧是红的。我得回去。  
天亮再走吧。  
我得走。明天有课。  
今天了吧？  
今天……早上有课。  
有课你还来？罗渽民仿佛在逼近一个回答。  
黄仁俊心惊。先前罗渽民回避“我们以后”的样子怎么这么坦然？他忽然呛到了。他还寄希望于那一套既定的模式。罗渽民好像已经不了。

行了。我明白了。你就不是想走。  
啊？黄仁俊眨巴眼睛。  
你他妈的就是想让我给你穿衣服。  
啊？黄仁俊不眨巴眼睛了。  
又沉默。去你妈的沉默。罗渽民咬牙切齿，硬着头皮，从下开始，把黄仁俊的防备系到脖子以上。妈的，装傻到这份上了。

然后黄仁俊就有了一句话：  
顺便，送我回去吧。  
……随你的便。  
嗯，随我的便。


End file.
